Front Page News
by lederra
Summary: Happy is left in charge of Thomas and Juice gets the best picture of all for the front page of the SOA newsletter.


Front Page News

Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters from the SOA universe they are the property of their creator Kurt Sutter and as such with any of the other stories that I write on this site I make no money from said stories.

Summary: Jax was desperate for someone to care for Thomas while he dealt with some business and there was no on who could do but Happy. Juice had been hunting for the perfect picture for the front page of the SOA newsletter and thinks he has found it when he chances on Happy and Thomas asleep.

A/N: Happy might seem a little out of character in this story as he is always so calm and unflustered but as anyone who knows, screaming children can make the most unflappable of people flustered.

* * *

"I'm not good with babies, seriously Jax."

Happy said as he held up one hand in front of him palm facing his prez as he also took a step backwards from Jax who was currently standing in front of him holding his squirming son in his arms. Jax was feeling a bit harassed and pressed for time, he needed to be at a meeting but there was no one to care for Thomas, Gemma was off somewhere and when he had entered the clubhouse with his youngest son, the only person he had found had been his Sargent at Arms Happy. Admittedly normally he would have agreed with the silent man but today he had no choice but to leave his son with him at least he knew his son would be in no safer hands.

"Please Happy, if there was anyone else available right now I would ask them but there is not so you are it."

Thomas was wriggling even more in his arms and he was finding it hard not to lose his grip on his wiggling son and give into to temptation to allow the boy down onto the floor where he knew he wanted to be.

"Besides you are the only one out of our brothers who would not let Thomas down on the floor even if you knew it was totally spotless which right now is not a definite."

Jax sighed as he glanced down at the floor which he was certain the prospects had not yet cleaned despite having been told to do it this morning but the garage had a backlog of cars to be done and they took priority at the moment.

Happy glared at Jax but relented when he saw the concern the young father had in the questionable state of the floor and his sons continued health if he was to put him down on it.

"Fine," he sighed as he relented and growled his acceptance to Jax.

Jax smiled handing his wriggling squirming son over to the SaA and a small backpack that his mother had that morning filled with bits and pieces necessary to keep a young baby happy and contented. He kissed his sons forehead, telling him to be good for Happy before he hurried through the clubhouse door.

Happy watched Jax's retreating back as he made his way across the lot towards his bike before he glanced down at the now still baby in his arms. Thomas had stopped squirming and wiggling, his little finger in his mouth and he was now studying the man holding him with an intensity that only a small child could muster.

For a moment all was well as the two, man and baby stared at each other, Thomas sucking on his finger his eyes gazing at the man who though not a stranger was someone he did not entirely know and then his eyes began to fill with water as he realized his daddy had gone off and left him with a more than slightly scary looking older man and he started to wail.

"N-no, you don't get to start that now mister!"

Happy said in a stern but gruff voice thinking he could stop Thomas's tears there and then but the gruffness of his voice caused Thomas to cry even louder and although Happy knew all about controlling the guys in the club and calming them down when he needed to he did not know the first thing about controlling or calming down a screaming infant. That was something he like many of the other guys in the club who did not have children and some who did left to the women of the club to do. It was something the old ladies seemed to instinctively know how to do especially ones like Gemma.

He tried to recall what he had seen some of the women doing when they had had to calm young ones down before and he suddenly recalled seeing them walking about a lot, he started to pace the room in an attempt to calm Thomas down but it had no effect other than to cause Thomas to wail even louder.

Then Happy tried rocking the distraught baby back and forth as he walked and that seemed to work a little and he smiled as he stopped the movement only for Tomas to start crying loudly again and despite Happy efforts to stop the baby cries nothing seemed to work until he tried the one thing he had not yet tried, he kissed the boy on the forehead as he had seen Jax do when he had left causing Thomas to go quiet. Happy smiled in relief for even though Thomas was only a small baby he had an ear splitting wail that could wake the dead and it was something that the man did not want to hear again.

Looking over to one of the sofa's he thought it would be good to be finally able to put the boy down and he moved over to it but when he tried to put the boy down he found he was unable to as Thomas had a strong and secure hold upon his Kutte and he was going to let go for hell or high water and besides he seemed happy gurgling and babbling away in his baby speech telling the man who held him, he knew not what but whatever it was it seemed important to the babe.

Unsure of what to do now, for he did not want Thomas to start screaming again he looked around for something that would entertain the boy but there was nothing until he spied the backpack that Jax had given him and he made his way to it, zipping it open one handed as Thomas continued to clutch to his Kutte and continue to babble to him, routing around in the pack, Happy found a soft cuddly frog which upon its removal from the pack Thomas screeched with delight and reached for it waving his arms in excitement and Happy happily handed the little green frog over.

Thomas continued to babble but now his babbling was not to Happy but to the little green frog toy he clutched in his hands and it was not more than a few minutes before Happy realized that he heard the baby no more and looking down saw that he had fallen asleep, his little head against resting against Happy's chest and he moved again towards a sofa sitting down gently so as to not disturb the sleeping babe.

It was not too long before Happy felt his own eyes become heavy and his eyelids began to droop, he laid his head back against the back of the sofa and soon the empty room was filled with the sounds of gentle snores from the big tough biker and the youngest of the SAMCRO princes.

So deep in sleep was Happy he was for once unaware that he was unaware of the flash of a camera as it caught him resting and a gleeful Juice who stepped into the room, grinning widely at the sight of one of the most feared men in the club asleep on a sofa and a tiny child asleep on his chest, Happy's arm around the tot to keep him from falling off.

Juice was happy with the picture that he had just managed to take undetected and more than pleased that when he checked it had come out so well, for days he had been hunting for that perfect shot to go on the front page to the SOA newsletter that was due to go out to all the other charters in the states and across the seas to Ireland.

A picture to show that one of the things that the sons was about was family and the image of Happy and Thomas asleep together on a sofa in the mother charters clubhouse was just too perfect for words and with a little luck Juice thought 'Happy would never know that he had been the one to take it'.

So intent was he on getting the picture uploaded to the newsletter and then sent out he himself was not aware as he left the room of a single eye that had opened and watched him silently as he left nor the grim expression on Happy's face as he opened his other eye.

Retribution was promised in those eyes!

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it, as always reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
